Dispersion turbines of the present type are used for mixing, as uniformly as possible, materials which are contained in a medium and are difficult to mix, and/or for mixing substances to be fed from the outside into a medium contained in a tank, in order to produce colloidal emulsions and suspensions, and other types of colloidal mixtures without impairing the components of the respective mixture.
A well-known dispersion turbine of this type has on the lower end of the guide ring an adjustable pot-shaped dispersion ring with radially directed openings in its lower end. The rotor has a plate-like extension which has edges bent upward and in which openings are provided which rotate opposite the openings in the pot-shaped ring. The components to be mixed with each other are sucked in axially by way of the upper side of the guide ring, are mixed with each other and pushed out radially through the mentioned openings.
A dispersion turbine as above described is unsatisfactory for many purposes. For instance, processes such as the dissolving or dispersing of dry substances which have a tendency to form lumps when fed into liquids, are not properly carried out by such dispersion turbines. The desired uniform mixing is not achieved because the media may become highly viscous due to swelling of the substances in them, and do not feed properly through the radial openings. Moreover, the considerable processing and heating of the medium may cause an at least zonewise destruction of the structure or of the viscosity of the medium.